One piece:Lost
by Lunae Moon
Summary: Jess is a very unique girl...ok yup you got me it's one of those person in one piece fics :/ i like them wish i could live them just tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

One Piece

Lost

Chapter 1

Living in Upstate New York and going to college at 19 wasn't easy in any way...At least not for Jessica...Her same routine over and over, to put it bluntly, Sucked...even at 19 people still thought her to be weird. Well, who wouldn't think someone wearing skirts over jeans with tank tops in midwinter was weird? Jess sat on a bench in some park she was in. One thing to know about Jessica Gold was the fact that she was always dreaming which ended up with her being lost...it was catastrophic really...because then she had to try and find her way home and ended up tripping and falling flat on her face, or her favorite causing major accidents in the street...she was by no means dumb, actually,she was very bright! She just had a habit of not paying attention.

Sitting on the park bench she took out her ipod and flipped to Lenka and to the song "like a song" smiling as the piano started playing. She liked to watch how the scenery around her reflected the songs she listened too it was like magic. It was beautiful outside the wind blowing her short bobbed brown hair as if to tell her it was ok to be something ordinary she gave a small smile and closed her eyes. She wanted adventure though. She wanted excitement. You wouldn't think she was 26...opening her eyes she sighed and stood up walking toward the shore of the lake. 'one piece' she thought to herself 'it would be nice to be there...freedom...to do what I want, not to worry about bills...' 

she smoothed down her flowy red plaid skirt that went down to her knoees and put on her black jacket over her white tank,after all, it was Rondo A capriccio op. 129 came on as she went further toward the ocean. Something caught her eye further down the beach, adjusting her old brown shoulder bag which had her piano books in it from class that morning she walked down to see what had caught her attention.

She walked on but the thing that had caught her attention was not in site shrugging she looked out at the lake immediately regretting it as her eyes met a huge wave that wasn't even deemed possible to have exsisted she turned toward it closing her eyes waiting for the impact she didn't have to wait long as cold washed over her but she didn't seem to be unrooted from her position...' huh?' she thought to her self but noticed she was swaying and rocking. She opened her eyes catiously not expecting what she saw. Clutching her bag tighter the ship jerrked sending her flieing into...'a rock?'

looking at what she hit she noticed it was no rock but a took out her pink gel head phones and looked up. The boat rocked again thats when she noticed yelling looking to her right her eyes met a redhaired man yelling or shouting out what she thought to be orders. Still in shock from cold her brown boots slipped as the boat sent her tumbling forward again back at a man that seemed just as confused as she was. Dazed she looked up at him and pushed him away flushing slightly.

"sorry"

She whispered lightly . The man looked confused and said something in a language she didn't understand.'that sounds japanese? Did that wave send me to japan' she wondered

"What did you say? I can't under stand!"

She yelled over the roaring winds. The man took her by the arm and opened a door and pushed her closed the door. The first thing she registered was that it was dark 'oh no...not the dark' she started breathing harshly.

"Please let me out! I'll hold onto something!"

She cried out weekly pounding on the door. She closed her eyes and clenched her fist noticing her eye pod she turned it on still in the midst of her panic attack 'how had it turned off?' she shook her head and turned on Chopin's nocturne # 1 and tried to steady her breathing humming along to the peaceful melody. Piano was something that had always comforted her even when she had started at age 7...they called her a prodigy but she just loved to play and hear how the chords and melodies told a story.

'where am I?' after she calmed down more she noticed her part was messed up and parted her hair right and fixed the pink bow she had on the side with more hair her bangs fell in her eyes but she moved them so they sat above her eyebrow. She didn't know how long she sat there it felt like an hour when the boat had stopped jerking .

She sat and brought her knees to her chest and put her fore head on them. She got lost in the tone of Mozarts requiem in D minor Lacrymosa and was almost asleep when she felt rather than heard the door open. Looking up she saw a man with red hair and three scars down his left (?) eye. He held his hand out to her. She took it in her long dainty ones noting the roughness of it.

He pulled her out onto the deck where she noticed men looking at her. She was never shy but being in a new foreign country (she assumed) held her back. The man didn't say anything but led her with the man who had put her in the dark room to another part of the ship which looked to be the head cabin or so she assumed. He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit down. Turning off her ipod and taking the buds out she looked at him curiously then to the other man who had caught her the first time.

He had long black hair pulled back into a pony tale. The red haired man said something to her 'I don't understand you' she thought sadly the black haired man told the red haired man something. Looking up at what she assumed was the captain she noticed he was smiling kindly at her...he pointed to himself

"Shanks"

She smiled excitedly and did the same

"Jessica Gold"

the mans smile faltered a little but went back up ' what the heck was that about?' she got up and looked around the room in awe moving back and forth on her heels in a child like manner. Then she looked back at him and pointed to the map.

"Map."

then she made a motion for where? But he didn't know how to tell her ugh this was frustrating she growled in frustration and banged her head against the map 'why can't I understand!'

"Si I think she is quit mad"

she turned around and looked at them

"Now your speaking my language? Where am I ? whats going on? There was this huge wave at the lake and then I was on a ship !?"

Shanks raised his arm

"no lass you are speaking our language...where do you hail from?"

embarrassed she turned and moved her hands over a gold statue

"Upstate New York sir America!"

they looked completely lost she cocked her head to the side

"hhhmmm..guess not huh? How about far far away I guess...Shanks that name sounds really familiar."

But as always it slipped her mind Jessica was never know to dwell on things and she was pretty adaptable. She walked towards the other man and circled him hands behind her back like he had them.

"and you sir? Whats your name?"

he didn't like the scrutiny and glared at her a little but that made her smile more

"i'm Ben Beckman first mate."

she looked to shanks

"so you must be the captain!."

Shanks nodded smiling because of how she got under his first mates skin. He still thought her last name peculiar. The only one to have that last name was the late pirate king.

"so where am I?"

Shanks sighed

"right now east blue"

She blinked stupidly. And went back to her chair pondering

"east blue huh...well I guess I have to make due"

The first mate walked to stand behind shanks

"what do we do with her captain?"

he spoke as if she wasn't there.

"well, what can you do Jess? And how old are you?"

she glared. She hated how age and what you could do affected everything.

"I'm 19 and play piano"

shanks put his hands together,eyes widening in surprise and thought a moment while Jess' hazel eyes took everything in. ' the woods a pretty color' she thought randomly

"well..."

Shanks was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"come in!"

a fat man eating a piece of meat walked in

"we have arrived white beards shipcaptain"

Shanks almost fell out of his seat.

"already! guess i'll go see him then...Lass come with me."

she nodded stood and followed him out of the cabin. She smiled a huge smile as she took in the boat next to the one she was on...'so big!!' her eyes grew curious wanting to explore but she held back and followed the captain over to the next ship before he crossed he picked up a bottle of what she thought to be an alchol type beverage. They walked on board. What shocked her the most was the site of people fainting. She discreetly smelt her arm pits then frowned...nope wasn't her. Shanks looked over his shoulder at her surprised she wasn't on the ground noticing him she frowned

"wasn't me!"

The man let out a huge laugh. And continued walking her trailing along with a dejected look. She ran into him as he stopped and looked up to see a huge man sitting in front of her,and I mean huuuge! Her eyes widened and she smiled at him. To say the old man was shocked was another understatement. Noone just smiled at him... most cowered in fear.

"i see you've brought a lady friend shanks"

Shanks sat the sake down and nodded

"she just appeared on my ship"

Jess sat down next to him and sighed 'why do people always tlk like i'm not here?'

"Now down to buisness old man..."

white beard glared

"Yes...buisness..."

Jess giggled...they sounded so serious it brought the mans attention to her

"sorry sir"

she grinned sheepishly and lowered her head studing the lines in the sturdy and awesome ship. Whitebeard nodded and turned back to shanks.

"Ace has been captured we are on our way there now are you with us?"

Shanks sighed

"you know I would be but...i have some buisness to attend to here on my ship...as much fun as warring with the government sounds i'm going to have to decline. But in my stead you can bring Jess."

her head popped up and glare/pouted at him. She had no idea what was going on but she had a feeling it wasn't safe and although she knew a little karate it wasn't enough to fight with thats for sure...and warring with the government sounded dangerous.

"Shanks why would I bring a woman to a war zone?"

Jess nodded her head ignoring how sexist that sounded.

"Her name is Jess Gold"

she looked back and forth between them...what was she missing?

"Who are your parents girl?"

She glared at one of the most feared man on the seas

"I don't have any I was adopted and i'm deff. Not from this world!"

Whitebeard smiled and let out a laugh.

"and how old are you?"

ok now she was frustrated

"19"  
she ground out angry 'what is it with people and age?

"So she was frozen and sent off like the rumors..."

Wait frozen sent off?

"you must be mistaken ..."

They both looked at her Shanks speaking first after looking back at white beard

"You should take her , Ace is her twin brother after all"

Jess stood up and backed away

"MY WHAT!?"

The looks on their faces confirmed they weren't joking

"Although he is 25 and you are 19. it's because you were frozen in time by one of rogers crew mates who ate the time time fruit..and one of his members who ate the dimintional fruit sent you away and the time time fu=ruit man set the frozen you to de frost in a certain amount of time so none would suspect...i think it was seven years..."

Shanks nodded after his speech while Jess looked at him a looked at him stupidly

"Do you have any Idea how unbelievable that sounds?"

Shanks smiled

"shishishishishi yup but it's the truth and your brother is going to be executed soon so you should prolly go help if you want your only relative to survive!"

She glared at him. This wasn't funny at all! She watched him get up and walk away his hand making a waving motion

"Well nice meeting you Jess!"

and with that they were gone. she looked back at the old man

"Did that just happen old man?"

The old man just let out a huge laugh while Jess swore to herself in her head that she would one day make that red haired man pay...

I don't own one piece just my characters !! please review and tell me what you think no flames...


	2. Chapter 2

One piece

Lost

Chapter 2

Jess sighed in boredom. They had been sailing to this unknown place to save her twin brother for god knows how long and she was bored out of her mind. She had also been wearing the same clothes for days and hadn't showered... I mean seriously would you shower on a boat full of men? I think not...She had her head phones in again. 'Man that fruit tasted gross...i'm going to kill that old man force feeding me. She felt the wind pick up a little to her response... For some reason her battery life wasn't going down, not that she was complaining or anything...we will rock you by queen came on she giggled. The crew gave her strange looks, what was that thing she listened to all the time anyway? 'Oh how I love shuffle...it gives lots of surprises' She nodded her head to the weirdly completely awesome song... it always got her pumped up. Some tapped her on the shoulder she turned around at the weird crew mate and took out her headphones pouting ( it was a good part after all...)

"What is that?"

Jess gave him a pat on the shoulder

"This, my friend, is gods greatest mysterious invention"

She put her head phones and danced around the ship while Smack that by Eminem came on, not caring how crazy she looked. And how the crew members were looking on in astonishment. His fellow crew member slapped his back

"It's better not to try and understand the weird girl joe..."

He nodded in agreement. She made her way to her small room exhausted and fell back on the bed. Flipping through her music and finding chopin and sighed as the piano calmed her furiously beating heart 'Wonder how this brother mine is doing...is he good? Is he weird like her? That would be cool then she wouldn't be alone...'

Two days later she awoke to the sound of screaming. Walking out of her room she met chaos...White beard was fighting some guy and the crew ,well, weren't on the ship either...till someone tapped her on the shoulder scaring her

"Jess you have to help and save your brother noone will notice you..."

She looked at him as if he was crazy

"I'm on of the most noticible people here..."

He sweat dropped.

"just go hes on the plat -"

He was cut of by the plat form falling and the scream of 'ACE!!'

"That platform?"

she pointed the man gulped and nodded. For some reason unknown to her she wasn't frightened...but...excited...this was the adventure she had always wanted! She put her ear buds and smiled as Ruslanas Wild dances came on... Be it instinct or something else she jumped from the ship and moved through the people dogeing their kicks and battles and made her way to the now burnt platform.

"Stop that girl"

She heard slightly and started running toward two men one all bloodied up. She walked as if she owned the place 'Where did all my confidence come from?' She shrugged it off dodging somethind that flew at her and reached some kid with a straw hat...'Straw hat....' Recognition came first 'I'm in one piece!'

She smiled bigger if thats possible, And walked up to them. Luffy went into a defense position She took her head phones out

"It's ok just here to save my bro ya know!"

She smiled at the rhyme 'damn I'm good' Luffy gave a confused look

"yup I was confused to but nows not the time you look like your about to fall over"

She took in the site of her supposed twin he was way....Cute? Than in the manga she definatly looked kind of like her too. He was looked her down too as if trying to see if she was lying. 'no time...' Jess thought as she felt rather than heard someone behind her quickly putting her headphones in she turned around ducking a punch strategically placed as to hit her in the face 'Whew that was close' she kneed him in the gut then lifted her elbow and elbowed the back of his head hearing a cracking sound she winced. 'that had to hurt' heartbeats by the knife came on she turned toward the still stunned men and grabbing both their hands started running toward the ship. Someone stepped in front of them causing and earbud to fall out.

"Yo! Ugly, Out of the way! This is a jailbreak!"

She said smiling 'i've always wanted to say that...'

"No you will not leave this place, Gold D. Ace will die here That mans blood can't live on..."

She pouted

"Look Hitler wanna be if you don't want to get nailed in the balls you will kindly move. Ihate people who do the blood thing it's red just like yours...NOW MOVE!"

She growled glareing at him, he didn't budge. She felt Ace tug his hand out of hers looking back at him knowing he was going to try fighting this man...'no...' She looked back at the man he a confused expression.

"Hitler...The void century..."

Jess cocked her head

"Void centry?"

He glared

"You wont be leaving hear either Girl"

she glared really not liking this man. Luffy fell to his knees still trying to get strength back she turned back at them

"You two go...something tells me I can beat this loser..."

Seeing the sureness in her eyes luffy nodded and looked to ace who didn't budge

"Luffy take that idiot and go!"

he nodded and grabbed his brother who was too weak to protest she felt something hot coming toward her face...she ducked. Seeing magma rush past her face...she did a double take 'Magma!? Maybe I shouldn't have stayed... putting her instinctual tool (which she now called it ) back into her ears she heard the sounds of Linkin parks leave out all the rest and dodged more magmaand circled around the man gracefully never turning her back to him ' I feel like I'm riding the wind...' she concentrated on dodging the magma thinking. 'how do I stop magma? I saw it on tv but...i don't have any water...' she concentrated a minute she could actually feel the wind circling her 'Hey wind can you get me water...alot of it?'

she shook her head. What a dumb thought she wasn't an elemental from some stupid dodged another magma spear 'damn this guy is annoying!' She felt something wet and cold drop on her head. Looking up her mouth dropped open seeing a whirling pool of water above her 't-throw it on that guy' she pointed at the man who was also surprised. There was too much water to dodge.

"Yup you definitely needed a shower ugly.."

He scowled at her through the dripping water. And through a punch which she dodged flipping over his shoulder she kicked him in the back sending him sprawling his head hitting a rock knocking him out 'that was pure luck theres no way I would have been able to beat him..She ran quickly away toward where Luffy and Ace went and saw a sword sticking through Ace's Abdomen 'NO!' she screamed in her mind wind seemed to push the man who had wounded her brother away she ran up to them. Watching luffy cry. 'no no no no no no' she said over and over again hoping it would change the situation

"ACE!!!"

Luffy yelled at him. Jess cryed not caring about how her tears were landing on his wounds she looked to the sword. And pulled it out sobbing even more...'Dammit do I have to fail at everything!'

"HEAL DAMMIT!"

She shielded her eyes against a blinding light shining from Ace's wounds. Astonished she yelped and moved back feeling very weak and a sharp pain in her abdomen and on other parts of her body..'Ugh it hurts so bad...' Luffy stopped sobbing and looked at his brother who was now sitting up. Jess fell back Passing out from the pain.

"ACE!"

Luffy cried jumping on the man in excitement. He patted his little brothers head.

"You ok little brother?"

The straw hatted boy nodded

"Yup! For some reason I feel all better!!! I' m just hungry!"

Ace looked down at Jess confusedly how had that happened? Devil fruit power maybe? His gramp's voice rang in his head 'Those of the gold clan are always born with something special it's in the blood but theres always a price.'

so this girl healed them and judging from her hurt expression, took the wounds onto herself...if thats the case...

"Luffy! We need to get this girl medical attention right now!"

Luffy jumped up and ran around in circles panicking

"DOCTOR WE NEED A DOCTER!!!CHOPPER!!!"

Ace stopped him

"Chopper isn't here Luffy!"

Ace looked around in panic... And saw white beards ship conveniently 20 feet away. Scooping her up he called to luffy

"LUFFY! TO THE SHIP! YOUR NEW NAKAMA IS HURT!"

Luffy snapped to attention

"I GOT NEW NAKAMA!!!!"

he ran over to them with a gleed expression. And they both ran to the ship hoisting themselves up the ladder. They got to the top.

"JOE!!!"

He called to the ships doctor. Surprised to see him the man walked over

"ACE! YOUR ALIVE!!!!"

Ace nodded

"Yes I am but she won't be for long if you don't help her!"

He nodded. And went to work...


	3. Chapter 3

One piece

Lost

Chapter 3

Joe healed her to the best of his ability. Luffy ,liking the fact that he had new nakama , never strayed from her side except to get the occasional meal...well a lot of meal meaning a lot of meat...waking up Jessica looked around and saw the straw hat boy snoozing. Siting up she leaned toward him and poked him. After that didn't work she pushed him out of his chair making him sit up and look at her.

"NEW NAKAMA!!!"

she leaned back from his screaming and put her hands over her ears. The commotion got the attention of the crew who rushed in ace leading the pack

"well looks like my little sis is up and at them. I heard the story from pops something about being frozen, didn't understand it all but what matters is your here right?!"

He smiled and sat down on the bed next to her.

"whats this nakama buisness?"

she asked looking to her new found brother who just chuckled in response. Luffy jumped up and down in his chair.

"Ace told me you play piano! Brooke plays violin! Now I'll have another musician! We are on are way the thousand sunny now! White beard is giving us a ride shishishi!"

Jessicas mind wrapped around his words

"Wait, I know that name! Thousand sunny!?"

Something seemed to click 'one piece!' she fell back down on her pillows and looked up at the ceiling. 'i'm in one piece? What is going on and how am I just now noticing this?' some one walked in saying something making luffy cry out

"YOSH! Come on jess!"

Practically yanking her out of bed he dragged her onto the deck pointing at something. Looking toward where he was pointing she looked to see a ship with a lions head on it and to see people on its deck. 'People? Didn't they all get sent flying?' shaking her head she didn't want to bother trying to understand. Looking at the now waving crew she looked and took in all the figures. Franky brook robin chopper ussop sanji nami and....zoro

"Wow..."

she said breathlessly. She could hear her heart beating loudly. Ace smiled a little at her wide eyed expression knowing it wasn't just about the ship.

Jessica shook her head 'What the hell was that? He's just a guy and im not the fall in love at first site type!'

"isn't she a beauty!? Franky built her!"

I nodded and smiled just as wide. Jumping onto the railing of sunny and jumping down onto the deck nodding at the curious stares. She smiled wide turned in a circle and bowed.

"Hi i'm jessica and I'm the new musician!"

She said in the happiest voice she could muster knowing that if she didn't it would just be awkward. And she didn't want her real self out of the bag just yet.

It's best if people think your dimwitted as a defense mechanism so that they underestimate you and don't take things too seriously with you.

If it's one thing she hated more it was being serious all the time and believe it or not she didn't have the greastest life and if she didn't act happy she felt she would be pushing her problems onto others and so thats why she acted like she did most of the time.

She straitened and stood looking up at the crew who had the reactions she expected she knew she had fooled everyone into thinking she was just happy go lucky. except one . Zoro. He didn't look fooled he looked cautious. Luffy jumped onto the deck.

"Hello everyone! Did you see our new nakama!?"

Sanji looked ecstatic and did a noodle dance that jessica didn't even think was physically possible.

"Franky!! we need a piano for the ship!!!"

Franky did a pose

"SUPER!"

he said running to another part of the ship. Luffy introduced her to the crew. Nami hit him upside the head

"WE GET IT !SHES OUR NEW NAKAMA! NOW SHUT UP!"

calming down slightly she turned to jessica taking her in

"Well at least its not another guy right robin? Here ill show you to the room."

the navigator said motion for jess to follow her and robin. She glanced back to see the green haired swordsman still looking at her she frowned at him and rolled her eyes. Sanji noticed his stair and glared kicking him on the head. Zoro glared at the chef.

"What was that for curly brow!?"

sanji calmly lit his cigarrette.

"Don't glare at the new beauty!"

Ace came aboard and laughed

"I see you have met my newly found sister!"

The strawhats jaws dropped

"SISTER!"

Ace nodded proudly

"Yup saved our butts at the marine headquarters too don't worry zoro you can trust her"

He said smiling.

"It's not that I don't trust her its just that shes hiding something."

luffy walked up to him his hat covering his face and looked up smiling making zoros brow twitch

"It's ok! Ace trusts her!"

Zoro grunted making sanji glare at him

"SANJI!!!MEAT!!!"

Their captain yelled out his stomach demanding attention. Sanji made his way to the kitchen while luffy jumped over to ussop chopper and brook

"Yohohoho! So I have a fellow musician to play with!"

Luffy nodded his head faster than humanly possible. Choppers eyes lit up

"Is she really ace's sister?!"

Luffy nodded again. Ussops eyes lit up too

"Maybe she will play something during dinner!"

Jessica skipped up the stairs and toward her brothers back she told the wind to bring his hat to her. She jumped to the railing sitting down smiling as she saw him reach for his hat. It was kind offun having someone she let her smile slip a little. She never had anyone to tease in the orphanage or in college people tended to stay away from her. 'i'm not that strange am I?'

"Something wrong Jess?"

She looked up and smiled at ace

"Nope! Just thinking how cool it is to have someone to tease."

She said giggling and putting his hat back on his head.

"I'm leaving tomorrow with white beard."

Jess let her hair fall over her eyes. 'why do people always leave' She felt a hand on her head. She felt eyes on her knowing somehow that it was sanji and zoro she lifted her head and smiled at Her brother

"I feel like i've known you forever even though i've just met you."

The fire man smiled a little

"you know, it's ok to be sad, and you don't have to keep that facade up for ever. I can feel you inside just as you can feel me. these are good people."

She looked at him shocked

"You know?"

He nodded

"Told you we are connected and we are twins how could I not know? I don't know all the details but I know what you feel."

Jess nodded smiling

"Your not as dumb as I thought"

He scratched his head

"Neither are you. Better get down to the dining room looks like sanji made dinner and if your not quick luffy will eat it all."

She jumped off the railing just now noticing the darkening sky. She walked towards the dining room smiling at Zoro along the way who just raised an eyebrow. Giggling she opened the door and was met with the sight of luffy stuffing his face and a piano more beautiful than she had ever seen in her life. Noticing just now that she had her bag on her shoulder she shifted it to another position and walked toward the beautiful her stuff down she walked toward it not noticing the looks and the sudden excitement in luffy ussop brook and chopper. She sat her fingers lightly dancing over the keys.

"beautiful...you made this franky?"

She said seriously for once looking toward him.

"YES! It's yours! Isnt it super!!"

He said striking a pose. She looked shocked

"For me?"

The commotion that was in the room stopped when they heard the tone in her voice. Zoro's eyes narrowed a little in thought. And the rest of the crew looked surprised wasn't she just happy? Jessica sniffled a little

"Thankyou! This is the greatest thing anyones ever done for me!"

She looked up and smiled at franky. She looked back at the black and white keys and played the c note hearing it perfectly in tune making her eyes widen in surprise yeah he was a good carpenter but...to tune it so well?

"Yohohoho I tuned it! I see you have an ear to notice!"

Jessica nodded

"yeah I hae perfect pitch"

She said softly. Brook sat back in surprise

"There hasn't been a person with perfect pitch in...well hundreds of years, and those that do exsist were taken by the higher up military men with the excuse of them being from the void century."

That took her out of her thoughts

"Void century?"

The crew nodded looking to robin

"The void century is a forgotten time there aren't any records of it at all."

Ace took this time to speak up

"The century she is speaking of is the one where you were sent too"

Robins eyes widened. She stood up shaking looking to luffy

"Does he speak the truth?"

Luffy nodded his hair over his eyes

"That admiral man said something about a hitler? After jessica said something."

Jessica was confused

"i thought I was sent to another dimension not through time."

Ace nodded

"thats how it seemed but the man who sent you elsewheres power noone knew how it worked and you said something about that hitler and the admiral seemed to think void so how could you not be?"

Jessica looked shocked

"wait just a min you mean to tell me that something happened that made this world the way it is now and that something with the militatry most likely made the marines like this? I'm not surprised."

Jessica looked back at the piano

"I knew the world was going down hill but...i didn't know the marines would try to erase our awful history..."

Robin was shaking.

"Jessica san, can you tell me about the void century? And the past of this world?"

jessica gave her self a shake and smiled at her

"Well there aren't any pirates thats for sure and the country i'm from they talk of freedom but you have no choice really in what you want to do..."

She said looking at the keys

"and the only way to really escape is to get drawn into something...like music...when your in it you don't think about how children are getting left by their parents or about how there is so much pollution that it hurts to breathe a lot,"

she closed her eyes

"You emerse yourself so you don't think about all the bad things in the world...there are oceans that aren't as vast as these...and there are big islands not small ones spread out... There are too many factories and stores and cars and the seas are filled with filth there is a war that seems like it isn't even real...it's awful everyone is corrupt with greed and there is so much hatred... you can't get away from it...unless you emerse yourself...so much hatred and fear of things that are different and if you are different your tolerated..."

she looked up and smiled

"What matters is the now right!"

She looked at the piano and played a d chord. Then back to the shocked faces

"What! How about a song!"

she reached down into her bag and pulled out the sheet music for beethovens rondo a capriccio op129 and placed it on the piano stand. Ace looked sadly at her and poked luffy who caught on.

"YOSH! MUSIC!!"

She started to play the playful melody. Everyone except Zoro and robin were dancing around like idiots. Brook catching onto the song played his violin with it. Finishing the tune she awakened from her zone to clapping startled she looked around and smiled. Standing up she gave a dramatic bow and yawn. Robin stood up

"Well looks like its time for bed ill take first watch. Captain san can tell who has the next."

Ace stood and stretched as well

"I best be going! Take care of my sister!"

They all looked at the girl who sat with her head laying on the cover for the keys asleep.

"Your not going to say goodbye to jessica?"

Ace smiled slightly

"She will understand and be perfectly fine."

he walked out onto the deck and onto the already departing ship

"take care of our sister luffy!"

Luffy nodded and smiled wide

"YOU GOT IT !"

He yelled waving.

Back in the dining room sat Zoro Who studied their new member silently. He stood up and walked over to her sleeping form putting a strand of hair behind her ear

'What am I doing? I barely know this girl...'

She murmured a little making him step back startled he snorted and left the room walking out on deck watching ace sleeping face popped into his head 'what the hell?' Zoro shook his head. Robin smiled mysteriously.

"Something wrong swordsman san?"

he glared at her and grunted walking over to the mast and taking a nap. Robin smiled knowingly 'things are getting even more interesting'


	4. Chapter 4

One piece : lost

chapter 4

Waking up had never felt so unreal to jess. The first thought to enter her mind was how? How could one piece manga exist in the void century? She vowed to herself to find out how it was possible. She opened her eyes and realized she was cuddling her new piano.

She smiled a true smile for the first time in a long time. The smell of bacon hit her nostrils signaling breakfast stretching her arms above her head she head out the door and in that direction. She was almost there until something tugged at her arm looking back she saw nami. Smiling she turned around

"Hey nami whatsup?"

nami rolled her eyes as if it was obvious

"you need a shower I can barely see you with all that grime go ahead and take one ill lend you some clothes until yours are washed...dont worry about breakfast yet its not done cooking sanji wont let you go hungry."

Jess smiled and nodded

"thank you! I forgot all about it!"

nami slapped her forehead while shaking her head mumbling and walking out. With that Jess made her way to the bathroom and step in.

"Sugei!"

It was a nice bathroom the manga didn't do it justice. After taking a much needed shower she realized nami didn't put any clothes out for her. Adjusting the towel so it wouldn't fall she opened the bathroom door and ran smack dab into a blushing zoro.

"Oh hey zoro! Do you know where nami is?"

Zoro blushed and looked away

"Whats wrong? Im in a towel and nothing is showing why are you getting all flustered"

Zoro shook his head

"Sorry its just indecent for a woman to walk around like that. Oh heres some clothes nami told me to give them to you shes busy up top"

Jess frowned 'so walking around in a towel is a bad thing? Women are weird in this time for sure...and arent these guys pirates?' shaking her head of thoughts she smiled at him

"i'll try to remember that walking around in a towel is indecent in the future thanks for the clothes zo"

she said giggling a little and grabbing the clothes and shutting the door. Zoro looked at the door

"Zo? What the hell?"

shaking his head he just walked away. Back in the bathroom Jess looked at the...clothes. 'Short shorts and a tank the size of a small tube top? but they think its indecent to walk around in a towel?'

She wasn't even going to try and think about it shrugging she put on the blue jean shorts and small yellow top adding her bow on top parting her hair she looked at herself and nodded fist pumping the air

"Lets do this!"

She went up top and noticed how loud it was. 'whats going on?' when she made it it was chaos sanji and luffy were arguing over who got food first. Rolling her eyes knowing how to solve this problem she went to a plate

"Hey captain you can have this one neh?"

turning around he bounded over to her taking the plate. She turned to sanji and pouted

"Try not to be so mean to my brother ok? he just gets a little hungry. And I dont like argueing."

Jess said smiling a big smile at the end. Sanji went goo goo eyes and ran toward her but two swords blocked his advance. This made the whole crew stop and look at zoro.

"i'm hungry save your starry eyed crap for later"

he sheathed his swords and sat down at the table everyone one followed his example and sat at their designated spots. Brook was first to speak

"yohohoho jess do you write music?"

she shook her head

"no im not very good at it I like reading music more"

brook nodded

"I see how about other instruments?"

Jess got a thought full look

"well I know one song on acoustic guitar and know some guitar chords...and I can sing a little."

she caught luffys hand as it traveled over to her plat and slung it back at him smiling she started eating her breakfast. Robin spoke up

"it must be a hard transition being here now instead of home"

Jess shook her head

"no way! here is way better free er. And less lonely."

all of a sudden the ship shook making every one stand up quickly. And run to the deck.

"LUFFY! LISTEN TO YOUR GRANDFATHER!"

everyone froze.

"its luffys grandfather!"

Ussop said whilst clinging to zoros leg. Luffy got an angry look

"NEVER EVER JIJI!"

the vice admirals boat was now right next to theirs

"Then give me the girl or you will never have peace luffy. I will let you be a pirate as you wish."

everyone looked to luffy while jess put her head down 'is he going to give me away too?'

Luffy shook looking down hair shading his face and spoke quietly

"i don't need your premission to be a pirate jiji …."

he said looking up angrily

"AND YOUR NOT TAKING MY NAKAMA!"

Jess looked up shocked. Her lip trembled

"luffy..."

she whispered. 'his grampa is going to disown him because of me...'

"luffy...maybe I should just go with him..."

She felt a hand on her shoulder looking up she saw zoro who was shaking his head

"captain doesn't change his mind on anything when he sets his mind. Don't ever doubt we don't want you here Jess..."

Jess nodded sadly and looked defiantly at the vice admiral who was still speaking

"You good for nothing boy!"

Jess' eyes widened in anger making her stomp forward to the edge of the boat

"Don't you talk to luffy like that old man! I hate people like you who think they can rule peoples lives just because they are bigger! Well guess what no matter your age luffy is a way bigger person than you could ever hope to be!"

she was breathing heavily by now. The crew looking on in shock at her and then the old man who looked twice as angry than he had two min ago.

"you know nothing girl!"

Jess hmphed

"You know nothing old man now get out of here before I do it my self!"

She said glaring noticing the wind pick up. Apparently garp did to because he looked around and turned back to glaring. The winds got stronger

"LEAVE!"

with that the air blew even harder and dragged their boat away. She turned back to her nakama and smiled

"problem solved neh?"

everyones mouths were dropped open except luffy who just laughed

"shishishi Jess is crazy like me!"

Jess just sweat dropped.

"Luffy I wouldnt go that far he just made me soooo mad the orphanage that I lived in had a mean man owning it and he said the same thing your gramps did...i'm sorry luffy sometimes my emotions just overtake me and my mouth moves before my brain processes it..."

Luffy just smiled

"it's fine jiji had it coming to him I couldnt have saId what you said any better "

luffy stretched

"i want adventure! NAMI! wheres the next island!"

the person in question twitched and hit him on the head.

"you don't have to scream at me to ask a question!"

Zoro glared

"maybe he thinks your hard of hearing witch!"

this made sanji mad

"shut it marimo! Don't talk to nami swan like that!"

everyone smiled even Jess who smiled softly 'I have somewhere I belong...thank you to whatever made this my destiny...'

now everyone was fighting about something random Jess shrugged her shoulders and joined in smiling.


End file.
